In Extreme Denial
by Shiro shiro shiro
Summary: Ishida unintentionally makes a move. Ichigo seems get in the mood. It leads to a much bigger act, and Ichigo denies everything.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Bleach © Kubo Tite**  
**

---

_Fingers tap the table in a rhythmical sound.  
Ishida Uryuu groans in annoyance._

"Kurosaki, would you mind?"

_A set of sexy, wild, and untamed orange hair sways in space as the head is turned._

"What, Ishida?"

"Move your good-looking, strikingly gorgeous piece of human anatomy entitled _ass_ from my line of vision before I cannot prevent myself from lunging onto you, please and thank you."

_Brown eyes roll._

"Tch. Whatever, Ishida."

_He tilts his raven-black head to a side innocently._

"Did I ever mention to you that I'm gay?"

_Grunt._

"Ya, and no thanks fer reminding me 'bout it…" _Continues on mumbling incoherent words while staring blankly at the television._

"And did I ever mention that I want you badly?"

_Ichigo turns his head to Ishida, mouth agape.  
Ishida stares back blankly. Smiles._

"What. The. Fuck?!"

"Yes, so please move aside from the television before my instincts take over and I pounce you in a sexual manner that you may or may not be in favor of."

_An orange eyebrow arises from the ground that beholds it._

"I'ma staying here, Ishida."

"Are you in favor of what I might do to you if you still do not move from your current position even though I repeatedly tell you to do so?"

_Focuses on the television._

_Talks blankly._"Whatever, Ishida. Not interes- FUCK!"

Ishida is on him and is pinning him. He straddles him and in the process, brushing their… 

"_What _the _fuck_ was _that_?"

_Ishida smiles._

"This was what I was going to do to you if you were to still not move aside, which you were still doing so, and which explains _why_ I am doing this said action right here and right now: straddling you in your almighty divinity."

"Wha-"

"Oh, and did I mention that I have toy figures, posters _and _briefs with your picture imprinted on it in my room? Ryuuken was aggravated, really, when he accidentally saw the whole lot. It quite amused me, I must say."

"Ishida, if ya don't get _fucking_ off me, I swear I'll- _gasp._"

_Ishida unintentionally brushes their extremely sensitive __**parts**__ in an attempt to lean near Icigo's face.  
Ichigo moans and thrusts back in reflex.  
Ishida smiles._

"You seem to like this, Shinigami. Though I must say, this was not the reaction I was expecting from you."

"I don't li- oh God, _shit_!"

_Ishida thrusts his hips in a manner that was neither soft nor hard, barely enough to touch. _

_The Shinigami gasps and thrusts back once more._

"Your body language tells me otherwise."

_Pant. Pant. Pant._

"Ishida, fucking_please _do that again. Shit, I can't believe I'ma fuckin'_begging._"

_Thrust.  
Moan.  
Thrust._

"Ah, ahhh- Fuck, I can't remember when these pants got this fuckin' tight."

_Stops._

"Kurosaki, I think my blood circulation just got cut off."

_Glare._

"What! Yer ruining the fucking mood- ahh ahh AHHHH…_ shit_, y-ya do these with other people, don't ya?"

"No, I have just seen enough gay porno to know."

"So's that's w-why, huh?"

_Ichigo moans and groans uncontrollably, thrusting back in rhythm and synchronization with Ishida's hips.  
Ishida arches his back in pleasure, his neck elegantly exposed._

"Heh, ya know, yer sexy when ya do that."

"R-really, now?"

_They stop and stare at each other, panting breathlessly._

"Ishida…"

"Kurosaki…"

_Uncomfortable silence befell upon them.  
Ichigo growls in annoyance.  
_

"Aw, shit. Let's just fuck."

---

"So tell me one more time, just _how the fuck _did I end up in bed fucking you? Last time I checked, I was fuckin' straight, not a homicidal faggot who loves cocks shoved up their assess."

"You should ask your conscience about that."

"What, and receive a stuck-up reply from good ol' reject-of-an-arrancar Hollow? Tch."

"It is not a fault of mine, Kurosaki. And don't go blabbing like you didn't _like _it. You were even the one who suggested we do thi-"

"WHAT! I'd never-"

_Naked Ishida straddles Naked Ichigo in the bed and purposefully thrust against Ishigo. Hard.  
Ichigo is in a loss of breath_

"Y-ya just - _sharp intake of breath - _do that ta lure me into-ngghhh…"

_Ishida captures Ichigo's lips in an obsessive kiss, still thrusting into him while doing so.  
Ichigo moans and thrusts back, creating an ecstatic rhythm of pleasure and bliss.  
Ishida moans, their thrusting not being enough._

"Ku. Ro. Sa. Ki," _he makes a trail of wet kisses on Ichigo's neck, devouring him,_"Again?"

_Ichigo pants, breathless once again._

"Ya, s-sure. Fuck, you're on."

---

_Silence._

"Kurosaki, I want to have babies."

"You do? Go fuck yourself."

_Ishida looks down thoughtfully between the bulge in his legs._

"I am not able to bend my penis."

"Then make it erect. Duh."

_Ishida rolls his eyes._

"If that is the case, then I will not be able to fuck myself, could I?"

"How 'bout this: Go masturbate, then ya go and get this medicine dropper, get sample of yer fuckin' sperm, and fuckin' shove it in ya hole and squeeze it all in. Ya dig?"

_Ishida blinks blankly._

"No, I don't 'dig'."

_Sigh. _

"Just go adopt some kid. Problem solved."

"Why don't we make a kid?"

"Fuck you!"

"Yes, you certainly do it all the time."

"There ain't never gonna be no chance in fuckin' hell I'ma gonna have some _kid_ with ya."

"Is that the truth?"

"Truth."

"Lie. You deny the very fact that you like my constant fucking and _merry making_ sessions with you, Kurosaki. I'm not oblivious to such fact."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Fuck."

"Look, if ya really think I'm fuckin' serious-"

"I do."

"-about this _thing_, ya should go and tie ya self up, ya hear? 'Coz I ain't never gonna _admit_ no-thing."

"That's a very shallow thing to do, I must say. But I do not like the implication, Kurosaki."

"Shut ya trap."

"As far as I'm concerned, you have no authority whatsoever _over_ or below me, Kurosaki."

"And what the _fuck_ was that supposed ta mean?!!"

"Simple. You will never be seme."

"In your dreams!"

_Ishida makes a heartbreaking expression._

"Sadly, in reality as well."

"What the hell-"

_Dropping the bag that slung from his shoulder, he darts towards Ichigo, face mere inches away._

"_**Ichigo**_,"_the words came out in a swirl of sweetness and passion. Ishida licks his lips as he eyes the lips of the Shinigami in front him._

"Damn, Ishida. I forgot how fast ya could get."

"Ah, you did?"

_Ishida scooted closer, their lips barely touching.  
Leaning near his ear, and in a low smooth voice,_

"Do you want to do it again, _**Ichigo**_?"

_Ishida is then pinned to the nearest wall, Ichigo's breath against him, making his skin tingle._

"See? I didn't even do anything."

"But ya just called me by my name!"

"And?"

"That's, like, illegal!"

"When was such law implemented?"

_Ichigo smirks._

"Just. Right. Now."_He leaned in, kissing Ishida in slow, soft movements, teasing his lower lip._

_Ishida breaks away._

"You know what? I'm thinking of recording everything that we do just so to prove you that you make all the advances towards me and _still_, I'm the seme."

Ishida smirks, and fiercely kisses back. 

"Yeah, whatever."

---

And this was supposed to be _really_ shortI'm still thinking it over if I will continue this.Please review:3


End file.
